valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Weiss
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 450% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 20% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-09-30 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Magic Bunnies |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-09-30 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Magic Bunnies |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 45% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Magic Bunnies |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 150% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill x3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill x3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-09-30 23:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 50 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 20060 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This bunny-loving maiden tries all sorts of ways to stay up late so she can grow tall. |friendship = I don't wanna go to bed. Night is the time for me to be a lady! |meet = I'm a big girl now, so I'm gonna stay up late like the grownups! |battle start = I'm not sleepy yet! |battle end = *yawn* I'm so sleepy... |friendship max = I'll be a good girl, Milord, so please tell me a bunny story! |friendship event = *yawn* I'm a little sleepy... Zzz... Ah! I'm still awake! What? You'll tell me a story if I go to sleep? Okay, I will! |rebirth = My mama said I've got great magical power. That's why my bunnies move like I want when we play! I'm a magician. I'll show you when we play house! |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bud |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}